Code of Conduct
by Natsuhiboshi
Summary: He smirked. "He had guts, to touch a pirate's treasure." She glared at him more upset at her own heart's betrayal than his words. "I am not your treasure." He laughed. "True... but you will be. Hyuuga's got nothing on me." Sasu/Saku/Neji


Code of Conduct

'_Tis the law that goes with yer black heart._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will well roam._

Her uncle's house lived by the sea, on the edge of Hangman's Cliff. Her room faced the vast open waters; the light of the moon spilled in through her window. Sakura could not sleep. She felt uneasy and her gaze lingered expectantly at the horizon.

Something was coming this way.

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never say we die._

She lifted the covers from herself and moved to the window. Her small fingers pressed against the glass, cool to the touch. Her eyes darted back and forth. Oh, it was much too quiet.

_  
Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

Her heart thumped in her chest. Louder… louder… louder… a consistent, haunting, tune.

_The bell has been raised  
from its watery grave...  
Do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!_

She could hear something… a song her heart sang, a song deep in her soul. A song that captured her and refused to set her free.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

Then she saw it. A black flag, marred with the white of a skull and its swords.

The song sang louder in her chest.

_A pirate's lullaby…_

They were here; they'd come to kill. "Uncle!" she screamed.

**~ Six years later ~**

"Suck it in, Sakura or I won't be able to dress you properly."

"I _am _sucking it in."

"_Try harder_."

The already too petite young lady hitched her breath for the umpteenth time in a row. She could see no real use to using a corset; she was already the smallest girl in the house. "It's no use." Her peer cried dejectedly. "You are much too big for this corset."

"Really?" the pink haired beauty asked in mock surprise. "I didn't know that! Or perhaps, Ino, the corset is much too _small _for _me_."

"Hmph." The blonde haired maiden scoffed. "Ridiculous. The corset is just fine. I'm sure I can fit into it."

"Please," Sakura gestured to the offending material in her friend's hand. "Be my most welcome guest."

Ino eyed the atrocious purple object and wrinkled her nose. "Maybe not." She threw it on the bed. "Either way you'll just wear another one. We should hurry too, naval officers will be here!" she rushed to Sakura's closet with renewed vigor.

"Naval officers?"

Ino dug through the closet like a cat looking for mice. "You sound surprised."

"I am." Sakura answered.

"Oh, Sakura, don't be." Ino emerged with a black and red laced corset. "They're men; just like pirates are men. And no man can go on a voyage for so long without a woman's company. These officers want us – and they bring good money." The blonde winked flirtatiously.

"I thought they were gentlemen?"

"They are," Ino agreed. "Until they realize what we offer… and what they need."

"This isn't a brothel house, Ino."

"Not on paper it isn't, but by mouth it has quite a reputation."

Ino's companion blushed furiously. The blonde laid her hands on her hip. "Don't tell me this is the first time you've heard of our alternative business. Silly girl, you've been here for two months now."

"It was implied." Sakura answered stiffly, not liking the superior tone Ino suddenly took. "But I didn't think it was real."

"Where else do you think I've gotten my material goods?" Ino asked. "Did you actually think I got my jewels and dresses from the money I make serving drinks?"

"…"

"Naïve!" Ino shook her head. "You truly are a nobleman's daughter."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Considering the business that you've entered, it is a bad thing."

"Ino!" a sharp voice called from below. "Officer Nagato is here. He asks for your company." the said girl straightened herself and dusted her gown. She eyed Sakura sternly. "Put this on and then go downstairs. I'm sure you'll get customers quickly. You are unique."

"I don't want… customers." Sakura cringed.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "I suggest you get used to this Sakura. This may be the first time you've been put on the front lines like this but if Haine no Hime gets no money from you, you will find yourself on the streets again."

"Selling myself? You want me to sell myself?"

Ino turned away.

"It's not as bad as you think. At least you get a man to treat you right, even if it is just for the sex."

"I don't need a man."

"Perhaps you're right. But you do need money. Keep in mind that you are no longer under a noble's protection. You are just a woman now; a woman with no honor, no means on living, and no name. You may not need a man, but you do need his _support_. And men these days do not take a woman without honor or name. This is what we are. This is what we were doomed to be."

"INO!" Haine-no-Hime yelled more persistently.

"I'm coming!"

Sakura watched her friend's back disappear through the doorway and down the stairs.

Angrily, she clutched onto the corset.

"Damn!"

* * *

"It's one hell of a nice day today."A cheery voice proclaimed. A young man with trademark blonde hair and blue eyes hung over the bow of a large ship.

"Could you stop acting like an idiot for just one second? It's no wonder the crew thinks Sasuke made a mistake in choosing you as his right hand." A bored voice drawled from a body slumped over a map.

The blonde laughed raucously. "They can think what they want. If they piss me off my sword will shut them up."

"Naruto," a cold voice cut through the ocean breeze, "stand on the deck like a normal person and stop swinging around like that. You look like a monkey."

The young man chuckled throwing one leg over the edge of the ship and sitting. "Sure Sasuke."

"What've you got, Shikamaru?"

The navigator leaned back in his chair, scratching his head and yawning. He turned his attention to his dark haired, dark eyed captain. "We're on the right track so far. We'll be reaching a town soon. We can load up on our supplies there and inquire about Commader Hyuuga's naval ships."

Naruto let out a long, low whistle. "There won't be any need for that, I can tell you now." He jerked his head to the front. "Because if I ain't mistaken… that's Hyuuga's ship coming right at us."

"Well," Sasuke smirked. "He saved us a lot of trouble. Naruto, get the men ready. We're in for quite a bit of fun. Let's rob the commander dry."

"Aye, aye Cap'n!"


End file.
